


约会（二）

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】pwp,野战(?)+触手play,崩坏边缘。





	约会（二）

七八点钟，天空刚刚黑尽，海湾十分惬意。青年人、中年人三三两两在大桥附近散步夜跑。

其中有个小伙子不一般。他以百米冲刺的架势，没有任何顾忌地向前冲，咻地从各位耳边飞过，随后消失在夜里。“咦，这个人好眼熟…好像在电视上见过。”“诶？我也觉得…”

 

人行道和海水逐渐消失在身后，四周稀疏高大的松树开始出现。

”你到底要把我带到哪儿去？在这种地方约会？Venom你脑子没问题吧？”Eddie看着自己离市中心越来越远，离那个熟悉且讨厌的地方越来越近。他发誓再也不要来第三次。“喂！你不会是迷路了？”

Venom初到生命基金会，把所有时间都用来考虑如何逃脱这里。遇上Eddie，更加珍惜唯一机会，把树林的地形背了个滚瓜烂熟。没想到后来还会再次拜访。

 **“这个地方我熟悉得很。”** “哟，那可不见得。”

 

生命基金会外，松树林。

 

**“Suck it.”**

Venom按住Eddie肩头，迫使他跪在撒有露水的草地上。

“你能确定这附近没人？”

**“出了那么大事，生命基金会被封锁调查，最近暂时没人。快。”**

雄伟的黑色性器支在Eddie脸上蹭了蹭，他颇带嫌恶地把头转向一边。 **“怎么，不喜欢？你的后面可是把我的尺寸、形状记得清清楚楚哦，实际上现在大概巴不得狠狠吸住不放把。快，好孩子。”**

 

Eddie心里不认同他的想法，身体却不能不服从。

“行吧行吧，就这一次。”他握住巨大的性器，学着从网页上看到的手法，尽力给它最大的爱抚。

勃起的阴茎敏感到连掌纹的细小沟壑都可以清晰感知。加上旋转，握紧，来回摩擦，手法好的人完全可以自给自足。Eddie通过观看大量网页视频学到了这些，偶尔愉悦自己。能有这种技法，想想还有点小自豪呢。

但他未曾想过，自己平日握笔打字的双手，除了服务自己以外，有一天会对男性生殖器进行爱抚。现在Eddie一只手交替揉捏两个椭圆形的睾丸，另一只手温柔地上下撸动硬邦邦的柱状物体，掌心轻轻包拢整个龟头，大拇指在冠状沟来回摩挲。

黑胶性器以微小的幅度上下抖动，这是Venom即将满足的预兆。他突然腰部一挺，把性器强行送入Eddie嘴里。

 

“唔！”Eddie毫无准备，但幸好插入不深，没有强行入喉的不适感。

和刚才的拒绝、反感表现前后不一，现在Eddie正用舌头挑逗口中巨物的顶端，用力吮吸它渗出的每一滴汁液。Venom扶住他的头，慢慢地把巨物往口腔深处送，触碰到小舌、扁桃体，最后是咽部。然后退出去再次缓缓送入，反复几次，Eddie把握了自己喉咙的深浅，便开始主动前后吞咽。

口腔粘膜和滑腻的黑胶性器交互缠绵，咕啾咕啾，Eddie偶尔用力一吸发出“叭”一声。

 

**“…回想起来这是你第一次给其他人口吧…作为初学者来说，还挺不错。”**

Shut the fuck up ！

被Venom赤裸地调侃，Eddie羞耻到不行，他闭上双眼，却更加用力地吸着对方的性器。

 

“唔…”Eddie感到嘴里东西的体积比之前更大，快要含不住了。Venom差不多也快达到极限，他按住Eddie的头，像是放置于后口中一样疯狂地在口腔前后抽插，咕啾声的频率变高，唾液混合体液从嘴角往脸四周溅得到处都是。

“…呜！…唔…呜……”

 

“呜！……”

Venom在嘴中射了两下，再退出来，把剩下的白色液体朝他脸上全部排了个干净。Eddie还未意识到发生了什么，嘴里包着团温吞苦涩的液体不知所措，脸上像是覆盖了层冻膜一样突然冰凉，还能感到粘稠体液顺着脸颊往下滑落。

他依然跪在地上，抬头看着外星生物的惨白的眼睛，里面倒映出的是无助的自己。在Venom的注视下，乖巧地把口中精液囫囵咽下肚去，而Venom却惩罚般伸出触手揪住领口一把将上衣撕开，露出藏在里面蜜桃般的胸脯。

“…NO！”

 **“今天就不要在意这个，更需要在意的是让我的体液落在织物上，那样会很难清理。”** 于是下巴上的体液滴到饱满的双乳，像曲奇饼上的糖霜。Eddie皱着眉，低下头看着自己的身体。

**“怎么Eddie，难道你以为我不知道你的内裤已经被精液搞** **得乱七八糟了吗？”**

“我只是…”

Eddie没想到，自己只是为别人做blow job都会做到高潮。

“我知道我知道，所以…”两条粗长的触手提起胳臂，将瘫软到跪坐在地的Eddie拉起来，靠着自己身体勉强站稳。一只触手爬上腹肌缠绕了两圈稳住他；一只触手顶端生出吸盘，吸住左边诱人的粉色乳头；另一只触手则变细变小，抵住右边的乳头超频震动。

 

“…啊…不要…”

**“我认为你非常喜欢这个。”**

 

Venom本体的双手也没闲着，在Eddie背后紧实的肌肉上慢慢游走，又垂到臀部脱下裤子，玩弄挺立的阴茎和微微开合的后口，然后张开嘴，放出舌头，把Eddie由情欲分泌出的各种液体清理干净。

“叭。”乳尖被吸盘触手放开，一圈密集的红色小孔浮现在乳晕边，从每个孔眼中渗出微小的血珠，原来是Venom让吸盘上长出细小牙齿。震动触手那边的乳头变得又红又肿。

“…嗯…”

意识开始模糊，Eddie头部尽力向后仰而挺起胸部，希望Venom能够继续伺候两边的乳头。

欣赏Eddie凸起的喉结和跳动的动脉，这段颈竟是如此性感，Venom甚至想咬断他的脖子，吮吸里面炽热的鲜血。

当然这不行，所以他伏在Eddie胸头，敞开布满利齿的嘴，用舌头勒住脖颈。

“哈—呃——”Eddie感到呼吸渐渐困难，手开始不听使唤，捶打起Venom滑溜溜的背。

Eddie窒息了30秒，瞳孔急骤收缩后失去焦点，微微散开，双手像是想抓住什么一样，垂在两边。阴茎充血过多而僵硬异常，随即徐徐射出了精液。Venom立刻替他起搏心脏，在肺部插入黑胶导管输送空气。

 

“…咳咳…Venom，你去哪儿了…我……”

 **“我在这儿。”** Venom托住他的头给他一个拥抱。

死亡边缘来的太过突然，也许最流连之际还是想抓住Venom再离开人世。他没来得及没意识到，只要体内有Venom的存在，死亡在自己身上是不可能发生的事。

 

等Eddie慢慢缓过神来，才抬头看见手腕被两三条触手捆住，拉高后吊在空中，而Venom已经从视线里消失。

 

“Venom…你在哪儿……”

**“别担心。我只是想从别的角度认真地看看，现在你是什么样子。”**

“唔……不要…”嘴上在逞强，其实Eddie已经没有任何羞耻感了，任由他想怎么做就怎么做。

 

更多触手从黑暗处出现，在Eddie溢水的后口反复试探但不插入，又勒住阴茎上下套弄，然后冒出一串可观的凸起并且变粗，穿过胯下前后拉动，反复摩擦会阴和囊袋。后口处的触手又一次变幻，前端变尖，后段是四个棒球大小的球状物。前端轻松进入，后面的珠子未免太大，Venom在考虑会不会无法进入，万万没想到，刚塞进去四分之一，一整个就被后口主动吸进去。

“啊—-……什么东西…好大…”

Eddie的肠壁已经变得如此具有弹性了啊，可塑性真是太强。第一个顺利进入之后，后三个便轻松解决，都被空虚的肠道噗噗吸入。暂时停留，Venom就慢慢把珠子拉出，“叭，叭，叭”。连续扩张带给Eddie一个激灵，挺直腰身撅起屁股，让后续动作更好操作。

“噗，噗，噗。”“叭，叭，叭。”就这样反复多次，肠肉大概已经被扩张到最大。最后一次一鼓作气将四个全部抽出来，Eddie全身已经瘫软。Venom分别用触手缠住大腿帮他支住，让他能稳在空中。然后松开吊在头上双手，朝身后拉，让他腾空呈现绝赞的后入姿势。

 

Venom终于从黑暗中回到Eddie身后，把自己性器大小增加到之前的两倍，大约是Eddie大腿这么粗，抵在会阴一下一下地慢慢用力。

Eddie把高耸的臀部翘得更高，他现在很想伸过手去亲自扒拉开自己的小穴献给Venom，奈何现在正被他束缚。

“快来…这里…想要……”

Venom微微一笑，把巨型性器移到上三寸后口的位置，开始打转。缓缓进入。

Eddie感到不对劲，这剧烈的撕裂感，这巨大的柱体感，身后的恶魔分明是想操死自己。

“不行不行不行不行不行不行…这太大了…会死的…”

他想转过头直视Venom求他放过自己，但是Venom强硬地用手固定住，然后便用力送腰…

“啊！——”

还是成功进入，小腹那边肉眼可见地立马凸起了Venom的形状。

**“这不成功进来了吗，夹紧一点，亲爱的Eddie。”**

第一下，第二下，第三下……Venom慢慢地抽插，等待Eddie能够适应前所未有的扩张感。

“啊！……呜…呜……”Venom把手指塞进Eddie嘴里压住舌头，不想让他哭出来。但是怎么止得住呢，泪水早就从失焦的眼睛里流了出来。

抽插开始的加速，这巨大的冲击连Venom自己都没有料到，如果继续这样的攻势，Eddie可能会立刻飞出去。于是把悬在半空的他拉过来靠在身上，增加几条触手缠在胸前和腰上，和自己牢牢连住。稳定之后性器继续加速抽插，在这时Eddie开始用力咬口中的手指。Venom还是心疼，放开手让他哭喊。

“啊！…哈……”

 

“不行……要坏掉了…”

“要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了”

“啊！——”

 

 

*

Venom充当衣物，包裹住Eddie趁着夜色从森林穿越小半个城市才回到家里。

开始修复Eddie时Venom才发现他已经昏了过去…不知道明天清醒后自己会是什么样的下场。是不是玩得太过了？

算啦，不管了，反正约会很开心。

 

 

-end-

 

 


End file.
